


Fallen Angel Caught

by ashcat



Category: White Collar
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie wasn't looking for anything more than sex from Neal but he ended up getting more than he bargained for.  <br/>Mozzie is 20 and Neal is 15 engaged in explicit consensual sex that is still somewhat exploitative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For the wildcard spot on my kinkbingo card - kink: underage  
> Huge thanks to afiawri & elrhiarhodan for their suggestions and encouragement and to the lovely hoosierbitch for beta'ing and being AMAZING :) All mistakes are of course mine!

When Mozzie first took Neal to bed, he had meant for it to be a one night only arrangement. He'd seen him out on the streets hanging around a few of Mozzie's own haunts. The piercing blue eyes had been as hungry as his thin body. Mozzie had known the kid could be his for a meal and a bed for the night. But he had tried not to think about this, tried not to feel any guilt over it. Everyone had to survive someway and this kid was doing what he had to.

Mozzie had been sure this would just be a fun night, a stress reliever. What he got, though, was so much more than he bargained for. First, it was interesting conversation at the diner; a quick whit shining beneath the poverty of their surroundings. Then, once they were back at his place (a one room dump in Hell's Kitchen) the kid surprised him again. He'd said he had a proposition for Mozzie. Normally, these were words that would have sent Mozzie pushing him out the door. Mozzie didn't like plans that weren't of his own creation, and definitely not plans from some street rat kid.

But at the time, Mozzie brushed it off. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was him being impressed with Neal's stones. The kid apparently knew something about Mozzie's occupation if he had some plan to suggest. Maybe it was how unexpectedly enjoyable dinner had been. It was endearing that Neal let slip that he first learned to draw anatomy by tracing comic books, "When he was a kid." Which was funny, because he still very much was one even if he'd told Mozzie he was eighteen.

Yet they'd also had a heated discussion about Caravaggio's use of light and how that influenced impressionists like Rosa Bonhuer; Neal had obviously spent time educating himself. Mozzie respected that. He knew a self-directed education had a lot of value; it promoted free thinking. He hadn't had an engaging and spirited discussion about art for quite some time; most people just wanted him to do whatever they asked. They didn't care about the history, the importance represented by what he was forging or stealing.

And to be honest, it had been a long time since Mozzie had slept with anyone.

Now that Neal had had a chance to clean up, he looked even more breathtaking than he had on the street. The wicked smile on his angelic face, unruly dark curls showing as his hair air dried, he was like something out of Mozzie's wet dreams. Mozzie wasn't interested in talking, but he was ready to fulfill his own agenda for the evening. Neal had been happy to comply. He was the one to make the first move, stepping into Mozzie's personal space as he disrobed. Neal kissed along Mozzie's neck as he worked at the buttons on Mozzie's shirt. He licked and sucked his way down the furry chest before kneeling to unbutton Mozzie's pants and push them and his boxers down. He didn't hesitate as he took the head of Mozzie's cock in his mouth, fumbling a bit as he rolled the condom onto him with his tongue.

He was more experienced than Mozzie had thought. When Mozzie pushed him off of his dick, he hadn't had to say anything. Neal stood and climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself on his back, stretched out like it was his own bed and fondling his own cock. He had bent his knees and spread his legs wide so that Mozzie could see exactly what was being offered.

And fuck, the kid really was a kid. Cnce he undressed he'd only had sparse hair over his cock, just fine down along his sweet little balls. Hell, his cock wasn't even fully grown yet.

He was a late bloomer in his mid-teens as far as Mozzie could tell. Mozzie was twenty, he knew what eighteen looked like and this kid was far from it. Mozzie wished he could say that stopped him. But Neal's hole was so fucking sweet, pink and waiting for him beneath his creamy spread cheeks. There was no way he wasn't going to get a taste of it.

Once Mozzie tossed him the lube Neal fingered his own hole open with ease. He kept his bright blue eyes trained on Mozzie while his movements teased Mozzie as much as Neal himself. Mozzie nearly came just from the sight. Neal was beautifully spread out on his white sheets like a sacrificial virgin; waiting for Mozzie to take him, to make him his own.

When he slid home into him, Neal clenched Mozzie in the tightest grip he'd ever felt. Neal's hole rippled around Mozzie's slow strokes, milking the orgasm right out of him in an embarrassingly short amount of time. It was some of the best sex of his life; like being with a trained whore and virgin at the same time. Neal's breathy moans and cries were positively sinful as his voice broke across them. The way Neal moved and touched himself, it was almost more than Mozzie could bear.

Then after they'd both come, Neal looked so innocently up through his long, lush, lashes at Mozzie. Had asked how he liked it, if he'd been good. Asked if he could stay for awhile, if maybe they could talk about that proposition now. Fuck, Mozzie wasn't sure if it was possible for Neal to have been better. He told Neal that he could stay tonight. The rest was too heavy for an afterglow conversation so he told him he they'd talk about it in the morning.

After cleaning them both up, Neal had leaned over and kissed him. It was their first, and the tentative way Neal fitted his soft lips over Mozzie's chapped ones had an air of sweetness to it. Neal deepened the kiss, a hint of cherry lip gloss still on his lips, as he pressed in a way that felt more pleading than erotic. Mozzie hugged him close, letting the lean body press against his heavier one, enjoying the feel of soft skin; how the smooth, hairless chest pressed against Mozzie's wiry hairs.

They were the same height right now, but Mozzie suspected that Neal had a few more inches in him for the future. Mozzie ran his hands over the kid's back; startled at the amount of tension held there. It felt like Neal would snap if he squeezed too hard. Something about the vulnerability and need in those blue eyes spoke to Mozzie in a way nobody else ever had. He wasn't used to those kinds of feelings, and it would have greatly troubled him if his mind hadn't still been scrambled from the mind blowing sex.

When they broke apart, Mozzied climbed out of bed fix the blankets that had all fallen to the floor. Neal stood as well and once Mozzie had climbed back into bed he just stared at him, like he wasn't sure if he was welcome. Mozzie held up the covers in invitation. Once they were settled, he threw his arm over Neal, and the kid trustingly snuggled right up against him, warm back pressed against Mozzie's chest. Neal artlessly dropped a few kisses on Mozzie's bicep before laying his head down for the night.

Mozzie's heart was both broken and won over, in that moment. That's when he felt it, the feeling that he'd been waiting for, that he'd done something dirty and selfish and wrong to this kid who had obviously been hurt and damaged before. He nearly couldn't stomach the thought that he was just another user in a long line of them.

Mozzie smoothed Neal's shaggy curls, keeping his rings from catching on the unruly locks until the kid's breathing evened out. Mozzie promised himself that he'd be different. Promised that he'd help Neal make something of himself. He sealed it with a gentle kiss, tilting forward to lay it on the back of Neal's head. He'd make sure he saved this kid, even if it killed him.


End file.
